jadusablefandomcom-20200214-history
Downloadable Files
__FORCETOC__ Summary On October 6th, 2010 it was discovered that "/index.php/download_file/submit_password/60" could be put after the main YSHDT URL to access different downloads from the site. Then, it was found out 60 could also be replaced with numbers 1 through 59 leading to different files, some of which are locked with a password. This article will compile these files. When adding them, use this format to ensure neatness and simplicity: File List Format Unprotected files: Description - "File name" Passworded files: Password: Password - Description. "File Name" *NOTE: It would seem that the audio in the .mp3 file "Unintelligble" is indeed unintelligible. However, somebody at chatango posted a .wav in which the audio file was amplified and reversed; it audibly says "Kill me; please kill me..." List # A picture of aspen trees from InnerOptics.net. Not hair follicles. Why would it be hair follicles? "inneroptics_dot_net_aspens(1)" # A picture of a rocky landscape from InnerOptics.net, probably a canyon. "inneroptics_dot_net_canyonlands" # A picture of sheep in a field of flowers from InnerOptics.net. One of the sheep on the right has a distinctively out of place black smudge. Not sure what it is. "inneroptics_dot_net_new_zealand_sheep" # A picture of four starfish, barnacles and a small coral exposed to the air from InnerOptics.net. "inneroptics_dot_net_starfish # A picture of a cityscape and a bridge from InnerOptics.net. "inneroptics_dot_net_portland" # A picture of the Happy Mask salesman's head with his angry expression. "the father" # A very tiny picture of Majora's Mask. This is the bookmark icon for the YSHDT.NET site. Labeled "Day 1 bookmark icon" # Young Link riding Epona with Tatl by his side. "majoralinkepona_2" #Screenshot of the moon and Skull Kid. "moon.jpg" #Same as #9 except that there is a black border and the words "Children of the Moon" added. "moon.jpg" #Moody instumental song that replaces "Lost in My Thoughts". "Destroyed Vioiln Beat Dark Rap Instrumental.mp3" #Relaxing music, though perhaps a bit eerie. "Lost in My Thoughts by Chi-iLL.mp3" #Man with a metal mask over his face. "DarkWorld23 Avatar.jpg" #Swirling energy. "Nekko.jpg" #Man with a gas mask holding a hand out to the viewer. "Drowned.png" #Elegy statue closeup. "5342.jpg" #A person with a mask on. "Ebon.jpg" #A moon and clouds. "moon banner 192.jpg" #Banner with moon and clouds. Instead of one tree, there are two. "moon banner2 192.jpg" #Banner with twin moons. It appears to be on a tropical beach with palm trees. "moon banner 3 192.jpg" #Banner with moon covered by clouds. Mountains are also present. "moon banner4 192.jpg" #Large new moon with a light right under it. Water is reflecting this, and there are two light in reflection. "moon banner5 192.jpg" #Repeat of 17. "Ebon.jpg" #Picture of a black hole sucking up a star. "Insidiae.jpg" #Mp3 file, however, it is blank, and reads 0:00. "Song of Healing Reversed.mp3" #This seems to be the same reversed/creepy Happy Mask Salesman's theme that was in BEN.wmv. "Creeeep Sales.mp3" #A very tiny picture similar to 7. The Zora mask? "Day 2 Bookmark Icon.jpg" #Same as 7. "Day 1 Bookmark Icon.jpg" #Banner of what appears to be the earth. Meteors seem to be falling on it, moon in the corner. "moon banner6 192.jpg" #A full-body shot of "Kelbris". "Kelbris.jpg" #No file exists on this page. #Music/Voice that played when "Kelbris" spoke on the site when the New Wave Bossa Nova was played. "OOT_BongoBongo_Murmur.mp3" (NOTE: doesn't play on Windows Media Player; tested and plays on VLC Media Player) #Eerie music. "Majora's Mask Music Ikana Valley Reversed 0.0.mp3" #Matt's Final Hour.mp3. Played in the last hour of the 4th day countdown. Notably also the backwards Happy Mask Salesman theme that played in BEN.wmv. #Screenshot of an Elegy statue. "BEN.jpg" #Skull Kid laughter. "Get it yet..mp3" #Distorted sounds. "closer.mp3" -- see File 37 #Avatar sized image of Kelbris. #A file labelled, "notover", which contains the sound effect of Stalkid's laugh. #TheTruth.rtf. #Donations page banner. #Chapter page banner. #Donations page banner, again #Eyes.jpg, a picture of a gas mask. #Sounds like sobbing. "Nevercould.mp3" #Eyes.jpg, same as #44 #A picture of the gas mask that appeard earlier on october 6th. "StoleMy" #Password: drowned - A very zoomed out picture of what appears to be a man wearing a gask mask who is pointing at something off camera. It is too small to tell 100% "HKBBDIN" #FSZTKU.txt "You didn't think I was done with you. Did you? You are done playing when I say you are done playing." #Password: BEN - TheLie.txt "This is just a dream." #Password: BEN - TheTruth.txt "Wake up. You have to wake up." #Password: jadusable - MP3 file named "Unintelligible" (unintelligible text, sounds like chanting) #Password: free (some people don't need the password) - MP3 file named "Unintelligible" (voice whispering "Help me, please! You have to help me!") #A completely black picture, labelled "nowyou". #Cropped picture of Kelbris, labelled "trapped". #Password: ifrit - MP3 file named "Unintelligible" (sounds like someone crying softly, assumed to say either "please", or "please save me!") #Password: ifrit - MP3 file named "Unintelligible" (when the mp3 is amplified and reversed, a voice whispering "Please kill me... please kill me." can be heard) #A very tiny picture of Majora's Mask. Labeled "Day 1 bookmark icon" #Password is thelensoftruth (a really long text document "mhftt") -- see File_59 #Fate.txt "It comes for us all Sephiriam" #HARD EPIC HIP HOP RAP INSTRUMENTAL - SYNTHYH AKA SYNTHYHOODY2.mp3 #front page song - Hard Epic Instrumental by Synthyhoody.mp3 Category:Encoded Messages